cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AndyDe
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} AndyDe is a sizeable, well developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of AndyDe work diligently to produce Aluminum and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within AndyDe to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. AndyDe allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. AndyDe believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. AndyDe will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. General Information Religion The Government of AndyDe refuses to set a state religion however all religions are welcome to practice in AndyDe but do not get special treatment for being a religion. As of the last census the top 3 religions in AndyDe are: # Pastafarianism (~50%); # Jedi (~20%); # Invisible pink unicorn(~10%); With the remaining 20% being spread over all other faiths. Holidays The nation of AndyDe has only one public holiday each year but it lasts from the middle of December to the start of March to take advantage of the best of the summer weather. However, during winter the government will occasionally call a national "Sick Day" after good snowfall. These are days when you can skip work and go to the mountains, no questions asked. Sports The nation of AndyDe has one main sport, and that is snowboarding. All kids are taken to the mountains for a week during their fifth year of school to learn the sport. However, there is a fine for just mentioning that other snow sport. The penalty for attempting to participate in it is deportation. History Founding The nation of AndyDe was founded when the citizens of Hamiltron decided to implement their plan for world domination, and elected AndyDe to be their leader. The Mostly Harmless Alliance was quick to extend diplomatic ties to AndyDe and resulted in AndyDe joining the alliance. The nation grew quickly during the global peace at the time. Wolf pack War Two months after being founded, the nation of AndyDe went to war for the first time, being part of the MHA nations fighting against Wolfpack. The opponents of AndyDe endured multiple rounds of anarchy, while the government of AndyDe found itself gaining large amounts of free tech and land from the conquests. After about two weeks, the war finished and AndyDe rebuilt through generous gifts of cash from the MHA bankers. During the peace that followed, the nation of AndyDe sold tech to raise funds to continue development. Genesis War Five months after peace was declared, the nation of AndyDe once again found its self at war, this time against the forces from the alliances of genesis, NV and UBD. Once again, the nation of AndyDe fought to the best of its ability on all mediums, narrowly avoiding anarchy on a few occasions, though anarchy plagues all opponents that faced AndyDe. Due to prior planning by the government, AndyDe was able to fully fund the war without having to take aid, and by selling of the tech won during the war, AndyDe was able to fund a quick rebuild. In the resulting peace, the nation of AndyDe continued to grow and eventuality reached tech-buying status within 3 months of war end. First wonder On the one-year celebrations of creation the nation, AndyDe built a stock market, and from then on built a new wonder every 30 days; taking advantage of the global peace to build, while saving for the upcoming wars. Karma War During the global Karma War, the nation of AndyDe found itself having to engage in combat, this time against the forces of IRON. Quickly buying a new pentagon to oversee the war, the forces of AndyDe fought hard and with support from the newly created navy. The nation even managed to deal respectable amounts of damage conventionally to all opponents engaged; more than what they dealt to AndyDe in return. Towards the end of the war, the troops of AndyDe faced their first taste of combat in a nation that had been hit by a nuclear weapon when an allied nation nuked the final opponent. Once peace was declared, AndyDe implemented a new interstate system to speed up reconstruction. Going nuclear After the surrender of IRON, the nation of AndyDe continued to grow and invest in technology and research. First, the nation of AndyDe focused on space based anti-missile systems concluding with the construction of a Strategic Defense Initiative (or SDI) to defend against incoming ICBMs. Second, the nation of AndyDe began to research the building of its own nuclear weapons. After a few weeks, the nation’s scientists announced that uranium would be required to build nukes. The nation of AndyDe quickly obtained a source of uranium and tested its first nuke 30 days after the SDI was completed. Second Unjust War Within 30 days of the nation of AndyDe celebrating 2 years since it’s founding, it found itself at war against IRON again. The nation’s military was quickly alerted, and deployed to the front. The nation of AndyDe engaged in both conventional and nuclear war, taking on two nations from IRON before engaging a GGA nation. After declaring peace with its third opponent, the nation of AndyDe ran out of nations to fight and focused on sending cash and troops to other MHA nations to help fight. So far, the total amount of aid is $51 million and 30,000 troops sent to help in the fight. Military The nation of AndyDe currently maintains conventional forces for land, sea and air; as well as 25 nuclear weapons, each with a rating of 42 megatons. Navy Formed just before the outbreak of the Karma War, the navy of AndyDe has been instrumental in overcoming many opponents since, by both blockades and battle support. During peace times, the navy of AndyDe performs war games with the navies of allies in MHA, as well as the occasional acts of piracy (partly because pirates are holy to the Pastafarianism religion). This has caused the Jolly Rodger to become the official symbol of the AndyDe navy. Army The army of AndyDe was formed shortly after its founding. Originally, only troops were maintained and tanks were only purchased at the outbreak of war. The troops are trained to use the latest in high tech weapons as well as many different forms of hand-to-hand combat. This makes them able to operate in many different environments, on many different missions. One of the favored weapons of the AndyDe army is the combat towels developed by the nation’s own scientists. These towels have reinforced metal edges, and are designed for close range combat; if needed, can be used to dry off as well. Air Force The air force of AndyDe was formed during the outbreak of AndyDe's first military action, the Wolfpack War. From beginning with a few fighters and helicopters, the air force of AndyDe has grown to the latest in fighters, the F-22, as well as long range strategic bombers capable of carrying large loads of conventional weapons, or even nukes if required. Strategic Forces The Strategic Forces of AndyDe are responsible for the deployment and use of the nuclear arsenal of AndyDe, as well as defense from opponents’ arsenals. In order to prevent the systems being taken offline by a single attack, all of the major internet servers in AndyDe are capable of both controlling and launching nukes and defense mechanisms. However, the latest in security software is used to prevent unauthorized access. There have been occasional attempts to access the secure controls, but none of them have even breached the first firewall.